EIN GUTER GRUND Teil 1 aus BRING MIR DEINE SEELE
by LeoZoey
Summary: Ein Dämon versetzt Jo ins Koma. Auf der Suche nach ihm treffen die Winchesters auf ein Mädchen. Sie scheint mehr zu sein, als sich auf den ersten Blick erahnen lässt, denn sie weiß über die Brüder und den Dämon bescheid...
1. Prolog

**Prolog **

Brent, Alabama - September 1994

_Es braucht nur eine Jagd. Eine Jagd, um alles zu verändern. - Chuck Campbell_

Der schwarze BMW E30 hielt vor dem Wald. Ab hier mussten sie zu Fuß weiter. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als sie den Wagen verschlossen und in den Wald schlichen.

„Aeshma, Agash, Ahriman und Akatash...!" flüsterte die jüngere der beiden Frauen. Sie hatte kurze, helle Haare und war kaum älter als vierzehn.

„Was?" flüsterte die blonde, hübsche 41-Jährige und schreckte aus ihren Gedanken.

„Die vier Perser." wiederholte das Mädchen beunruhigt, „Wir teilen sie auf. Ich übernehme Aeshma und Agash und du Ahriman und Akatash, einverstanden?"

„Ja, ja..." sagte sie hastig, ohne ihre Begleitung zu beachten.

„Anne, du hörst mir nicht zu." stellte das Mädchen scharf fest.

„Chuck! Verdammt! Reiz mich nicht! Ich habe keine Lust, mit dir zu diskutieren!" zischte die Jägerin aufgebracht.

Chuck schwieg.

So gereizt hatte sie Anne noch nie erlebt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, aber, wenn sie nicht darüber reden wollte, war aus der verschlossenen Frau nichts rauszukriegen.

Chuck schlich neben ihr her, ohne den geringsten Laut zu machen. Sie wusste, wie man jagte und wie man dafür sorgte, dass einen niemand bemerkte.

Sie sprachen nicht mehr, bis Anne auf einer Lichtung stehen bleib, die sie für ausreichend empfand. Immer noch schweigend nahm Anne einen Kanister aus ihrem Rucksack und begann die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit in einem Muster quer übe die Lichtung zu verteilen. Chuck bewaffnete sich dabei mit Pflöcken, die mit purem Gold ummantelt waren. Als Anne festig war kam sie zu dem Mädchen, das ihre und noch zwei weitere Pflöcke in die übrig gebliebene Flüssigkeit tauchte. Sie reichte an zwei davon, nahm sich noch zwei Flachmänner und ließ sie in der Innenseite ihrer Jacke verschwinden. Anne zog Streichhölzer aus ihrer Jackentasche, entzündete sie und innerhalb einer Sekunde flammte auf der Lichtung ein riesiges Pentagramm mit einigen zusätzlichen Zeichen auf. Jetzt mussten sie sich beeilen, denn das Benzin brannte auf dem nassen Waldboden.

„Da vorn!" zischte Chuck, als sie eine Gestalt im Schatten der Bäume sah, deren Gesicht von den tanzenden Flammen erhellt wurde.

Doch Anne reagierte nicht. Sie sah nicht mal hin.

„Anne? Anne!" kreischte Chuck, entschied sich dann aber anders.

Sie rannte auf die Gestalt zu, vorbei an den Flammen in den Wald. Bevor sie sie erreichen konnte, drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in den Wald. Wütend lief das Mädchen ihr hinterher. Sie entfernte sich immer weiter von der Lichtung und der Wald wurde immer undurchsichtiger und schwärzer.

„Aeshma!" schrie sie der schemenhaften Gestalt hinterher.

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, blieb diese stehen und drehte ihren Kopf um hundertachtzig Grad, um sich nach ihr umzusehen.

„Blöd, wenn man von jemandem gejagt wird, der einen kennt, nicht?" zischte Chuck außer Atem.

Sie antwortete nicht, stattdessen drehte sie sich jetzt auch mit dem restlichen Körper zu dem Mädchen um und kam bedrohlich auf sie zu. Das Mädchen festigte den Griff um den Pflock, wich aber nicht einen Millimeter zurück.

Die Kadaver der toten Perser brannten. Chuck begutachtete prüfend die Pflöcke und gab sicherheitshalber noch den Inhalt eines Flachmanns über das Lagerfeuer, das vor Minuten noch lebendig gewesen war.

„Ihr hättet diese ganzen Menschen nicht massakrieren sollen, das war ein ganz blöder Fehler." sagte sie ungerührt und lief zurück zu der Lichtung.

Doch dort war alles andere als Ruhe eingekehrt. Das Pentagramm brannte nicht mehr und nur der Mond erhellte die Nacht. Die beiden übrigen Götter hatten Anne überwältigt und machten sich über sie her.

Chuck rannte auf sie zu. Sie bemerkten sie nicht. Nicht, bis sie dem ersten einen ihrer Pflöcke in den Rücken rammte. Dieser kippte bewegungslos nach vorn. Anne lag regungslos am Boden. Neben ihr lagen zwei Pflöcke. Bevor der andere Gott reagieren konnte griff Chuck nach einem von ihnen und pfählte auch ihn. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, aber sie beendete es indem sie sie anzündete, bevor sie sich Anne zuwandte.

„Anne? Anne, komm schon!" flehte sie und fiel neben der Frau auf den Boden.

„Es tut mir leid, Chuck. Das wollte ich nicht." hauchte sie.

„Ich weiß, Anne. Aber alles wird wieder gut. Die Gerechtigkeit findet doch immer einen Weg, dass hast du doch immer gesagt. Erinnerst du dich?" schluchzte das Mädchen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich werde dafür büßen, was ich getan habe. Ich habe das Höllenfeuer verdient." köchelte sie und ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut lief ihr aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Was? Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du?" fluchte die Kleine verzweifelt und versuchte es Anne so bequem wie möglich zu machen.

„Sie meint, dass sie mit mir in die Hölle kommt." sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Erschrocken fuhr das Mädchen herum. Ein Junge nicht älter als acht stand vor ihnen, zwischen den brennenden Leichen der Götter.

„Wer bist du?" fluchte Chuck.

„Mein Name ist Herbarias. Es freut mich, dich endlich so kennen zu lernen. Das ewige Fernhalten hat mich zunehmest gelangweilt." sagte er kalt und grinste süffisant.

„Was willst du?" knurrte sie weiter, ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen.

„Ich bin hier, um mir das zu holen, was mir zusteht. Ich werde die Seele deiner lieben Mummy in die Hölle schicken, wie es unser Vertrag verlang." grinste Herbarias und seine Augen wurden hellgrau, wie die Wolkendecke an einem verregneten Tag.

„Fahr zur Hölle, verlogener Bastard!"

„Er hat recht, Chuck. Ich habe einen Deal mit ihm. Vor zehn Jahren habe ich deinen Vater zurück geholt. Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es mit ansiehst." sie sah Chuck flehend an und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Einen Deal? Nein, Anne... Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen? Ich brauche dich doch so." eine einsame Träne lief Chuck über die Wange.

„Dass ist ja viel besser, als die Seelen zu holen, wenn die Menschen allein sind. Das werde ich mir merken." lachte der Dämon.

„Du kannst sie nicht haben!" Chuck wollte wütend oder bedrohlich klingen, aber es war flehend.

„Ihre Seele wandert so oder so in die Hölle. Auch ich muss mich an die Regeln halten." fast klang er, als täte es ihm wirklich leid.

„Es ist okay, Chuck. Ich bin selbst schuld." hauchte Anne.

Die Götter hatten sie wirklich übel zugerichtet. Chuck überkam das unbändige Gefühl grenzenloser Machtlosigkeit, denn in diesem Moment setzte Annes Atmung aus und Chuck, die ihre Hand hielt, spürte, dass auch ihr Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Sie war unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Sie dachte nicht mal an Herz-Lungen-Reanimation. Anne war tot. Anne hatte einen Deal. Anne ging in die Hölle. Anne war tot.

„Sie darf nicht in die Hölle!" forderte Chuck.

„Dort ist sie schon." er hatte aufgehört zu lachen, aber er grinste immer noch überlegen.

„Du bist kein Crossroad-Demon. Du bist mächtiger. Du kannst sie aus der Hölle holen..." schluchzte Chuck und hielt immer noch die Hand der Toten.

„Ich werde sie nicht wieder in ihren Körper zurück schicken." sagte er kalt.

„Dann entlasse sie aus dem Deal, so dass sie nicht in die Hölle kommt." flehte das Mädchen.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Weil..." sie atmete tief durch, „Weil du dafür meine Seele bekommt."

Er sah mich überrascht an.

„Deine Seele? Eine junge Lebendige gegen eine tote Seele..." er dachte nicht lange nach, „Einverstanden."

„Ich bekomme zehn Jahre?" fragte sie matt.

„Du würdest doch alles für deine Mummy machen, nicht?" er grinste fies.

„Ja."

„Du kriegst keine Jahre. Du musst nur etwas kleines regelmäßig für mich erledigen."

Chuck schluckte.

„Einverstanden."

Ein kleines Mädchen saß allein in der Dunkelheit des Waldes und weinte. Sie hatte alles verloren. Ihre Familie, ihre Freunde und ihre Seele. _Alles_.

Denn es brauchte nur eine Jagd. Eine Jagd, um alles zu verändern.


	2. Bad Moon Rising

Sioux Falls, South Dakota - April 2006

„Dean, wo bist du?" sprach Sam genervt auf die Mailbox seines Bruders, „Ich weiß, dass du viel zu tun hast mit dem Mädchen, wie hieß sie noch? Candy, Mandy oder so…? Aber was frag ich dich das, du weißt es wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Aber ich wollte zu Bobby, also schwing deinen Arsch her."  
Sam sah auf die Uhr, es war halb vier nachmittags und er saß immer noch allein im Motelzimmer. Was trieb Dean bloß sechzehn Stunden lang? Er überzog die Definition von One-Night-Stand maßlos. Klar, Candy oder Mandy oder so ähnlich war wirklich hübsch gewesen, aber das war kein Grund ihn so hängen zu lassen.  
Überraschender Weise klingelte Sams Handy und riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Dean hatte es also doch gehört!  
„Dean, verdammt!" meldete sich Sam.  
„Nein, Sam. Ich bin's, Ellen." Sagte eine angespannte, sorgenvolle Stimme an der anderen Seite.  
„Ohh, entschuldige. Ich dachte es wäre mein Bruder. Ich warte schon den ganzen Tag auf ihn." Seufzte Sam.  
„Kein Problem. Sag mal, Sam, habt ihr zufällig Jo gesehen?" fragte sie, was ihre Sorge erklärte.  
„Nein, was ist denn passiert?" Sam war sofort alarmiert.  
„Sie ist seit gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen. Sie meinte, sie wollte zu Bobby, aber da ist sie nie gewesen und jetzt habe ich in ihren Sachen Recherchen über einen Dämon des Zirkels gefunden."  
„Wie bitte? Ein Dämon des Zirkels? Du meinst doch nicht, dass sie hinter dem her ist, oder?" fragte Sam entsetzt.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Deswegen mache ich mir ja solche Gedanken. Ich habe ihre Freunde und alle Krankenhäuser durchtelefoniert, aber keiner weiß, was mit ihr passiert ist. Sie hat doch keine Chance gegen ihn." Sam hörte, dass Ellen mit aller Kraft versuchte ruhig und sachlich zu klingen.

„Ich fahre gleich zu Bobby. Ich werde mal sehen, ob wir irgendetwas rausbekommen können und ich verspreche dir, dass wir sie zurück bringen." Sagte er eindringlich und klang sehr überzeugend.  
„Danke, Sam." Sagte sie matt.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir packen das schon. Könntest du ihre Informationen zu Bobby bringen, vielleicht finden wir so raus, wo sie hingegangen ist." Er bemühte sich einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten.  
„Klar, ich fahre gleich hin." Versprach sie.  
„Gut, ich versuche jetzt noch einmal Dean zu erreichen und wenn das nicht klappt, komme ich allein."  
„Vielen Dank, Sam." Wiederholte sie.  
„Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Immerhin seit ihr schon so etwas wie Familie." Winkte er ab.  
„Trotzdem." Beharrte sie.  
„Wir sehen uns gleich, okay?"  
„Ja, okay."  
Sam legte auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das war alles andere als gut. Dämonen aus dem Zirkel waren die mächtigsten Kreaturen der Hölle. Sie hatten erst zweimal mit einem zu tun gehabt, erst Azazel und dann Lilith. Jo hatte keine Chance gegen sie. Nicht die geringste.  
Seine Finger bebten, als er zum wiederholten Male Deans Nummer wählte.  
„Hey, Sammy." Meldete sich Dean gut gelaunt.  
„Dean, verflucht! Wo, zum Teufel, bist du?" fuhr Sam seinen Bruder an.  
„Wohh, Sammy. Was ist denn los?"  
„Du bist irgendwann nach elf mit ihr verschwunden und es ist jetzt gleich vier Uhr!" knurrte Sam.  
„Echt, schon? Du glaubst nicht, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht, wenn…" begann Dean.  
„Halt den Mund, Dean! Ich will es echt nicht hören! Du bewegst dich jetzt hier her. Es gibt richtig Ärger." Schnauzte Sam unnachgiebig und legte auf.

Zu seiner Überraschung war Dean tatsächlich zehn Minuten später am Motel. Definitiv mies gelaunt kam er ins Zimmer und warf seine Jacke auf eines der Betten.  
„Was ist so verdammt wichtig?" knurrte er gereizt.  
„Jo ist verschwunden." Sagte Sam ernst und ging nicht auf die schlechte Laune seines Bruders ein.  
„Das ist sie doch andauernd." Sagte Dean wenig beeindruckt.  
„Ja, aber dieses Mal ist sie wahrscheinlich hinter einem Dämon aus dem Zirkel her." Seufzte Sam und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.  
„Wie bitte?" Deans schlechte Laune war verflogen und er sah seinen Bruder ungläubig an.  
„Ich weiß auch noch nichts genaueres. Ellen hat mich eben angerufen und es mir erzählt. Wir treffen uns gleich bei Bobby." Sagte Sam kurz angebunden.  
„Shit, das ist nicht gut. Worauf warten wir dann noch?" fragte der ältere Winchester und sprang auf.  
„Gut, dann los."

Fünfzehn Minuten später fuhren sie auf den Schrottplatz. Der Rottweiler, der auf der Motorhaube eines Abschleppwagens lag, sah kurz auf und schloss dann wieder die Augen. Toller Wachhund.  
Sie liefen zum Haus und bevor sie die Veranda betraten öffnete Ellen die Tür. Sam ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Wir werden sie finden. Versprochen." Flüsterte er.  
„Ich hoffe es." Flüsterte sie.  
Sie ließen sich los. Ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen und sie war blass.  
„Lass uns rein gehen." forderte er sie auf und ließ sie vorgehen.  
Dean sah ihn vielsagend an. Sam zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und ging ins Haus, Dean folgte ihnen.

„Was wissen wir Bobby?" fragte Dean, nachdem sie sich alle mit Whiskey an den Tisch gesetzt hatten und vor sich haufenweise Informationen aus Büchern, Zeitungen und losen Papieren liegen hatten.  
„Jo ist offensichtlich hinter einem Dämonen aus dem Zirkel her. Sein geläufigster Name ist Herbarias. Anscheinend existiert er schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit und sammelt stätig an Macht. Ich habe in jeder Kultur, Hinweise auf ihn gefunden. Er ist der Sohn des Teufels und damit meine ich, dass er ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie Luzifer hat – Azazel war ein Kinderspiel dagegen." Sagte Bobby ernst.  
„Und was ist mit Jo?" fragte Sam.  
„Sie ist vor achtundzwanzig Stunden spurlos verschwunden. Sie hat kaum Hinweise zurück gelassen, die uns weiterhelfen. Karten oder ähnliches hat sie mitgenommen." Seufzte er.  
„Sie hat Schrotflinten, Weihwasser und das Tagebuch ihres Vaters mitgenommen." Sagte Ellen, die sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Das ist alles? Damit kann sie nicht einmal einen Dämon besiegen, der nicht im Zirkel ist." Stöhnte Dean.  
Sam trat ihm unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein und er fluchte vor Schmerz auf. Sein Bruder nickte vorwurfsvoll zu Ellen, die Dean entsetzt ansah.  
„Tut mir leid. Wir werden Jo finden." Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.  
„Und wie stellt ihr euch das vor?" fragte Bobby, „Wollt ihr jeden Quadratmeter Wald und jeden Keller dieser Stadt durchsuchen? Mit einem Wagen könnte sie schon überall sein."  
„Das glaube ich nicht." Widersprach Ellen und alle sahen sie überrascht an, „Sie wollte unbedingt mit mir Bobby besuchen, obwohl es hier ziemlich langweilig für sie ist. Jo wusste doch nicht, dass ihr auch hier seit."  
„Du meinst, sie ist mitgekommen, weil dieser Dämon in der Nähe ist?" fragte Sam.  
„Ja, ich hatte sie von Anfang an nicht gefragt, weil sie sonst nie freiwillig eine zwanzigstündige Autofahrt mit mir machen würde." Bestätigte sie.  
„Aber dann müsste es doch irgendwelche Anzeichen geben. Irgendwelche Omen oder so." gab Dean zu bedenken.  
„Eben nicht, dass ist ja das Problem. Herbarias ist zu mächtig und kann diese Zeichen verhindern, wir wissen also nicht, wie Jo ihn gefunden hat." Sagte Bobby angespannt.  
„Mist. Was machen wir?" Dean sah sich fragend in der Runde um.  
„Sie hat Notizen da gelassen. Hausnummern, sie hat irgendetwas in Quadranten eingeteilt und das hier sind vielleicht Koordinaten." Sagte Bobby und schob einen Block zu den Winchesters, der mit Nummern und Zahlreihen beschrieben war. Einige waren durchgestrichen einige mit Harken versehen und andere eingekreist.  
„Die einzige Zahlenkombination, die sie nicht markiert hat, ist die hier." Sam deutete auf den Zettel, „Das könnten Koordinaten sein. Ellen, weißt du, was für eine Karte Jo von diesem Gebiet hat?"  
„Nein, tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass sie in diesem Tourishop war, um einen Kompass, Taschenlampen, Karten und ein Jagdmesser zu kaufen." Sie zog einen kleinen Zettel aus einem Stapel und reichte den beiden die Quittung.  
„Dass hilft uns schon weiter. Sie ist wahrscheinlich in den Wald. Also fahre ich zu dem Laden und versuche die selbe Karte zu bekommen, Bobby, du und Ellen solltet euch am besten ein wenig umhören, vielleicht findet ihr irgendetwas heraus. Einverstanden?" fragte er die beiden.  
„Klar." Stimmte Bobby zu und Ellen nickte.  
„Und was hast du für mich geplant, Sammy?" fragte Dean angespannt.  
„Du findest heraus, wie wir ihn töten können. Wir werden diesen Mistkerl kalt machen." knurrte er.  
„Klar. Dann nimmst du meinen Wagen." sagte er und warf Sam seine Schlüssel zu.  
Sam sah ihn überrascht an (seit wann ließ sein Bruder sich so bereitwillig herumkommandieren?), wandte sich dann aber wieder an Bobby und Ellen.  
„Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier." sagte Sam.  
„Gut, bis nachher."

Dean saß über den Büchern und versuchte etwas Brauchbares zu finden. Aber man wusste offenbar noch weniger über diesen Herbarias, als über Azazel und Lilith und von denen gab es schon nichts. Er stöhnte und massierte sich das Nasenbein zwischen den Augen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Bobby, Sam und Ellen kamen herein. Dean sah auf und schlug das Buch zu.  
„Sagt mir bitte, dass ihr mehr Glück hattet, als ich." forderte er und sprang auf.  
„William Brown, ein alter Freund, hat sie Richtung Westen aus der Stadt fahren sehen. Aber mehr haben wir nicht." seufzte Bobby.  
„Shit. Ich weiß auch nur, das was du uns gesagt hast und, dass es keine simple Möglichkeit gibt ihn zu töten." entmutigt ließ er die Schultern sinken.  
„Ich war erfolgreicher." sagte Sam und breitete die Karte auf dem Tisch aus, ohne die Bücher drunter weg zu nehmen, „Die Koordinaten liegen in der Gray State Public Shooting Area, 130 Meilen von hier. Sie müsste diesen Teil des Waldes durchsucht haben."  
Er deutete auf das südwestliche Ende des Waldes, der an einem Flussbett lag.  
„Worauf warten wir dann noch?" fragte Ellen aufgebracht.  
„Wir haben keine Ahnung, was uns erwartet. Wir sollten wenigstens versuchen uns vorzubereiten. Tot nützen wir ihr überhaupt nichts." widersprach Bobby.  
„Ellen hat recht. Jede Sekunde, die wir hier verspielen, ist Jo allein mit dem Dreckskerl da draußen!" widersprach Sam.  
Bevor noch irgendjemand was sagen konnte, klingelte Deans Handy. Die Nummer war unterdrückt, aber er ging trotzdem ran.  
„Hallo?" seine Stimme klang gereizt.  
Doch dann änderte sich sein Ausdruck.  
„Wo bist du?" fragte er energisch.  
Die andere Stimme antwortete.  
„Okay, wir...!" begann er, wurde aber von irgendetwas unterbrochen, „Hallo? Hey, bist du noch dran?"  
Doch die Leitung war tot. Er sah von dem Handy auf in die fragenden Gesichter der anderen.  
„Das war Jo. Sie ist im Jagdgebiet, dort wo Sam gesagt hat." sagte er atemlos.


End file.
